ikariamfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Corgi
Welcome :Hi Corgi and welcome to WikIkariam, the Ikariam wiki! Thanks for your edit to: Sulphur Carabineer We are very glad to have you helping us to expand our site! :We are working on a Manual of style, or MOS, to help all in keeping our site uniform in how we make our tables, linking the various spellings from the differing English speaking countries, etc, ... :Feel free to voice your opinion's about this buy clicking here. If you have any questions, please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Jrooksjr (Talk) 23:02, November 7, 2009 Spearmen From looking at the history of Spearmen Level 1 was the newest data entered - so I would assume it to be more accurate since patch 0.3.2 and would say that level 2 data should be in-between level 1 and 3 for the 1st column 1,000 then 2,750 then 4,500 and for the 2nd column 1,000 2,500 4,000 :I do not have a workshop to verify any information on upgrades - this is just an opinion -- 16:20, November 13, 2009 (UTC) ---- The French page of Workshop located at Atelier shows: I think this is older information though - 16:29, November 13, 2009 (UTC) My mistake that was for Slingers, they do not have Spearman listed -- 16:31, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Re:A question about formatting some new data I think that information (since it deals with combat battles) should be on the Battle page - and I think it semi touches up on that as well -- 18:23, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm that page did not answer the way I thought it did - if you want to add the information - to the actual page for that particular unit (it should probably go next to the cargo space) - you have to see how many spaces are allocated (from the battle page) then divide it by the cargo space to get how many units can fit into that space - then on the bottom column you have to add colspan=2 to the last column to make it fill in the new space (match the top column) -- 18:27, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Hm, ok, you can not put the information on the individual unit page ( because there are 3 sizes of battlefields ) you would have to make a new table for the battlefields and show how many per each battlefields (on each unit page) -- The information can't be added to the current tables (at their present state of build) -- 18:32, November 13, 2009 (UTC) : Morph, the size of the battlefield doesn't matter for what I'm talking about - you can attack, say, the Barbarian Village at level 1 or at level 8, and you'll still have 30 hoplites in one square. You're thinking too big, I think - the Battles page talks about X slots for, say, Heavy Infantry, but depending on which kind of unit you send, they'll arrange themselves differently. : I'm thinking maybe adding it to the Statistics Table, as that seems to make the most sense, as you suggested initially. However, if I could get confirmation on my numbers from other players, I'd rather hold off until it's a sure thing. :: Spearmen: 30 (presumably and by extension) :: Slingers: 30 :: Rams: 6 :: Hoplites: 30 (technically, one could say 30 hoplites = 1 phalanx, but that'll just confuse people) :: Swordsmen: 30 :: Archers: 30 :: Catapults: 6 :: Gyrocopters: 30 :: Balloon-Bombardiers: 30 :: Steam Giants: 10 :: Sulphur Carabineers: 7 :: Mortars: 6 Why do we need the "field unit" information in the unit tables? I think the Size value is enough in the table, as the info about how many units fill a battlefield space originates from it. If you want, you can add the information seperately, under the Description of each unit. Ifaigios 10:31, November 14, 2009 (UTC) : I see how it's being presented in Description on a couple of units already. That works - the important thing is that the data's available, of course. I'll go undo my edits unless somebody's already fixed that. Corgi 21:20, November 14, 2009 (UTC) :: You don't have to undo anything, I fixed them all. Ifaigios 21:25, November 14, 2009 (UTC) ::: So I saw! You did that very nicely, too. Thank you. Corgi 22:11, November 14, 2009 (UTC) Re:Unit upgrades Because this is a Unit upgrades page, so the info on what Barracks level is needed to build each unit is irrelevant with the article topic. For general information on units, there is the Unit page. Ifaigios 19:32, November 17, 2009 (UTC) I have left the "Updating" tag because there is some information missing on this page (marked with "?"), as well as in the Ship upgrades page. Ifaigios 19:45, November 17, 2009 (UTC) : Pretty much what I'd guessed, but I prefer to know for sure. Thanks! Corgi 19:47, November 17, 2009 (UTC) Balloons Hello. I see you updated the Balloon-Bombardier article for the changes to this unit's stats. Do you know if an official announcement was made about the changes? I only noticed them the hard way ... Thanks, Kralizec! 12:41, December 2, 2009 (UTC)